


Monday

by theice



Category: The Accountant (2016)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theice/pseuds/theice
Summary: *會計師，電影雷有*兄弟向，超迷你短篇集





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> 超迷你短篇通通收這裡，標題就用第一篇的標題名

Brax在周日的下午接到了電話，電子音平板的告訴他哥哥要他在某家餐廳見面，地址會直接傳送到他手機上。  
「你是誰？」  
「他的幫手。」  
「等等、我想起來了。」把手機夾在臉頰與右肩之間，打開了一個裝棒棒糖的罐子「妳是Justine對吧。」  
那一頭的聲音停頓了一下：  
「是的。」  
「叫那小子、」把棒棒糖放進嘴哩，酸到忍不住嘀咕『這是什麼味道、也太酸』「自己打電話邀我。」  
「好的，另外那是檸檬味。」  
電話結束，Brax也沒有想特別等對方打來，但就是把手機帶在最方便拿取的口袋裡。直到晚上，他正在與一個目標在談論該怎麼做他的客戶才會開心，手機在胸前的口袋震動著。  
「接個電話，你慢慢考慮一下。」  
把槍放在一臉驚嚇的男人面前轉身接起電話：  
「哈囉？」  
「我打擾你了嗎？」  
回頭看一下想要伸手偷拿槍的男人：  
「完全沒有，所以有什麼事？」  
「就是呃、星期一晚上你有空嗎？」  
「不會吧，兄弟，這樣約人嗎？你是怎麼騙到那女孩的啊？」知道自己兄弟現在一定很窘迫，所以將話題繼續下去「我有空，我一定會到。」  
這個時候身後傳來男人激動地大叫『不要動，不然我會開槍。』的聲音。  
「你剛剛說你不忙。」  
「我是不…」  
接著身後傳來重物傾倒的聲音，轉回頭去，他的目標太陽穴被開了一槍，倒在血泊中，上好的羊毛地毯被染得一片血紅。  
「謝了，我想。」  
「不客氣，Brax ，明天晚上見。」  
「明天晚上見，我愛你，兄弟。」


	2. Tired of

小時候他喜歡看著哥哥充滿耐心的拼一大幅單色拼圖，而且還不時從邊角開始，Brax覺得很羨慕，不管是能夠完成拼圖還是似乎用不完的耐心。  
比起哥哥他容易厭倦，不管對於小模型車、機器人、還是電視上那些騙小孩的玩具，常常被他拋在角落，然後再又一次的搬家中把它們都遺落在那兒。但他的哥哥從不厭倦地把每天都做同樣一件事，從起床到睡覺，都照個一套規律走而且不容許任何人打擾。  
Brax在Christian的拖車裡醒來，看著空蕩蕩的車頂，總覺得那裏該有些什麼：  
「嘿，不放些畫還是什麼的嗎？」  
「你醒了？」本坐在一旁看書的Christian猛地抬起頭，看了一下正坐起身的弟弟，再微微仰頭「送人了。」  
「這樣喔。」  
「你還好嗎？」  
回望自己兄弟有些不安的眼神，聳聳肩：  
「只是有點累。」  
「我以為你剛睡醒？」  
「不，我是說我的工作，上次的客戶差點搞死我。」從床上跳起來深了個懶腰「我們去度假好了。」  
他厭倦聽那些有錢就自以為是的傢伙頤指氣使的態度，雖然他是收錢辦事，不代表他是隨叫隨到的狗。但他也知道他的兄弟不喜歡被臨時計畫打亂規律，尤其是正找到地方安定下來要開張新事務所的時候。但正在他想說『我隨便說說，忘了它』時，Christian輕輕地說了：  
「好啊。」  
Brax覺得自己永遠不會厭倦待在哥哥旁邊這件事。  
再見了混帳們。他打開門把手機往外扔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 冷到連AO3都要自己放文，太恐怖了。


End file.
